


the world looks so much brighter (with you by my side)

by TheGlassesPredicament



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, anyway it's all fluff, i'm so sorry y'all, no i have no shame, ohhh my god there's so many tags, yes the title is from high school musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlassesPredicament/pseuds/TheGlassesPredicament
Summary: “So, you have anyone to kiss at midnight?”or, the Evaks celebrate new year's across the universe (cute parallels ensue)
Relationships: Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta, Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Moyo Makadi/Noor Bauwens (side), Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 226





	the world looks so much brighter (with you by my side)

Looking at Nico, curled up in his arms on their new sofa, in their new apartment, Martino is content. Next to them, Filippo and Elia are squeezed into an armchair together, Filippo whispering something to make Elia laugh. Lucchi and Gio are both out of town for the holidays, and Nico hadn’t had the best day, so their celebration is small. Marti doesn’t mind, because he has all he needs.

The TV in front of them is on at a low volume, a group of reporters gathered outside to mark the start of the new year. The counter in the right corner blinks closer and closer to midnight.

Nico, half asleep, mutters something to his boyfriend Marti can’t make out. Marti hums, pulling Nico closer to his chest. “What was that baby?”

“This is nice.” He clears his throat and turns his head, so he’s facing Elia and Filippo. “Us four, together. We should do this more often.”

Elia nods from his perch on Filippo’s lap. “Honestly, I love the boys, but I really appreciate this, you know?” He gestures vaguely with his hand. “What did you call it, Fili?”

“Community,” Filippo replies, grabbing Elia’s hand and intertwining it with his own. Martino watches on, a warm smile resting on his face. Seeing his friends so happy together makes his heart soar. Suddenly he gets why the boys were so ecstatic to meet Nico.

Nico shifts on top of him, reaching out to grab the remote from the coffee table. “They’re starting the countdown!” He turns up the volume, and they all watch as the counter flashes up on the screen.

“Nine, eight, seven,” Elia starts counting along, and the other boys quickly join him. “Six, five, four, three, two, one!”

Marti cups Nico’s cheek, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Nico responds with a long kiss, hands moving up to rest on Marti’s neck, his thumb rubbing soft circles onto Marti’s skin. They break away, faces just far enough for Marti to give his boyfriend an eskimo kiss as he whispers to him, “happy new year.”

From beside them, Elia pumps a fist in the air and yells, “It’s 2020 babe!” to Fili, who has on an amused smirk. He raises an eyebrow at Marti, who just shrugs, grinning.

Nico snakes his arm around Marti’s shoulder, leaning his head against his boyfriend’s. Without looking, Marti can tell he’s beaming. Nico presses a kiss to his temple, and replies.

“Happy new year.”

Across the room, Matteo can see David helping pass out party poppers. He smiles, watching David laugh as Sam whispers something in his ear. On his right, Jonas is talking to Abdi, trying to give him some pointers as he works up the courage to talk to Sam.

“Seriously, stop thinking about what happened last time, you’re gonna be fine. Right, Luigi?” Jonas turns to him, but Matteo isn’t paying attention. Jonas pokes him with his beer. “Luigi?”

Matteo blinks, looking back at the boys. “Yeah, man, just go for it.”

Abdi doesn’t look convinced. “Maybe that’s easy for you to say because everything worked out perfect for you and David, but I don’t have that kind of hindsight, man!”

Matteo laughs. “I mean, neither did I when it first happened. Come on, you’re just psyching yourself out.” Jonas nods next to him. Matteo looks back at the crowd, and he tries not to deflate when David is nowhere to be seen.

“Dude, you are so whipped,” Jonas says, laughing at the expression on Matteo’s face. “How long has it been? Five, six minutes since you last saw him?” At this, Abdi cracks a smile.

“Yeah man, you guys are worse than Kiki and Carlos.” Matteo is about to respond when he feels a set of arms wrap around his waist. David kisses Matteo on the cheek, then rests his head on Matteo’s shoulder. “See? You’re unbearable, I swear to God.”

David laughs. “Oh, _we’re_ unbearable?” Abdi nods, Jonas trying not to laugh next to him. “Then how come we aren’t the ones who got muted in the group chat last Thursday?”

Jonas snorts, holding out a fist for David, fist bumps him with a smug smile. Matteo decided to chime in again, “We’re just saying, man, you’re desperate as fuck. We've been over this.”

Abdi rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his beer. Jonas pats him on the back. “Bro, don’t sweat it. Just shoot your shot and hope for the best. That’s all you can do.” Abdi nods again, a determined look spreading across his face.

“Okay, I got this. I can do this. Okay.” He hands his beer to Jonas and walks off to find Sam.

A moment later, Hanna appears in the gap Abdi left, bumping her shoulder against Jonas’ as she waves at Matteo and David. “You guys ready for the new year?” Matteo rolls his eyes.

“As I’ll ever be.” David detaches himself from Matteo, moving to stand by his side.

Someone cuts the music, and the group begins counting down. “Ten, nine, eight.” David steps closer to Matteo, grinning at him.

“Seven, six, five.” Matteo puts his arms around David’s neck.

“Four, three, two.” David presses their foreheads together.

“One!” They kiss.

  
  
  


Cris leans back against the bar, drink in hand, as she scans the dance floor, catching a glimpse of purple hair in the crowd. Lucas appears next to her, dragging his boyfriend Ivan behind him.

“Hey girl,” he says, flashing her a bright smile. “Looking for someone in particular?”

She greets him with a quick kiss on each cheek and offers a fist bump to Ivan. “You, of course. And Joana.”

Lucas rolls his eyes, “You two are inseparable, I swear!”

“You’re one to talk,” Cris replies, pointing at his and Ivan’s intertwined hands. Ivan just shrugs, planting a kiss to Lucas’ temple. “Anyway, I have a reason to be, it’s almost midnight!” She looks back at the crowd, trying to spot her girlfriend again.

Next to her, Lucas turns to his boyfriend, smiling. “She’s right, it is getting close to midnight… Shall we dance?” The two slip off again, but Cris isn’t paying attention.

A moment later someone else takes their place, and Cris looks over to find Eva and Jorge by her, both with drinks in hand. Eva tilts her head. “Looking for Joana? I think I saw her over by the pool table a moment ago.”

Cris nods. “Who else am I going to kiss at midnight?” Cris’ eyes flit between Eva and Jorge, raising an eyebrow. “Speaking of, do you have anyone in mind yet?” Eva blushes, glancing at Jorge.

“I’m not sure yet, I guess it depends on who’s willing to.” As she speaks, Jorge looks pointedly at his shoes. Cris tries not to laugh.

Cris is about to reply when she feels an arm snake around her shoulders, and she turns to kiss her girlfriend.

“I heard you were looking for me?” Joana asks, a smirk on her face. Cris gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

“I may have been.” She turns back to Eva and Jorge, smiling. “Well, Eva, I hope you find someone cute to kiss. You too, Jorge.” She gives them a wink and turns back to Joana.

Joana wraps both her arms around Cris’ neck, leaning in so that their foreheads touch. “So, Eva and Jorge again?”

Cris shakes her head. “I don’t know, maybe. Hopefully.” As they talk, the crowd starts to countdown. “Come on,” Cris pulls back, setting her drink down on the bar. She grabs Joana’s hand and drags her onto the dance floor, pressing close o her in the crowd.

They get closer and closer as the crowd counts down, lips only an inch apart when everyone shouts, “three, two, one!”

Cris closes her eyes as their lips meet, Joana’s mouth moving hot and fast against hers. Around them, the club erupts into cheers, but Cris doesn’t care.

Finally, they break apart, breathing hard. Joanna leans in to whisper in her ear, and Cris takes a moment to look around the room. She spots Eva in the corner kissing Jorge, and she grins. “Happy new year,” Joana says, once again wrapping herself around Cris.

“Happy new year.”

  
  
  


There are about a million people at Luka’s party, but Robbe only has eyes for Sander. He can see his bleach-blond hair from where he’s perched on the balcony, looking down at the crowd. Sander’s talking to Noor, hands up as he describes his story. Someone passes a beer over Robbe’s shoulder, and he turns to find Jens behind him, grinning.

“Some party, huh?” He asks, leaning on the railing.

Jens shakes his head lightly, chuckling. “Dude, I don’t even know who half these people are, it’s crazy.”

Robbe nods, taking a sip of beer. He glances back at the crowd below him, but Sander is nowhere to be found. “I think a few of them are from the Netherlands? I talked to one girl, Liv, who had an accent.”

Jens joins him against the railing, shoulders touching softly. He pulls out a joint and raises an eyebrow at Robbe, who nods again. As he lights it, Robbe notices a boy walking over to them. Jens sees him too, taking a hit and then offering the blunt to the newcomer.

“My hero,” the guy says, grabbing the blunt with one hand. He stretches out the other. “I’m Lucas.”

Jens introduces himself and Robbe, but Robbe stops paying attention. He spots Sander walking towards them, Moyo and Noor not far behind. Sander doesn’t bother saying hello, instead greeting Robbe with a sweet kiss.

He braces for Jens’ teasing remarks, but they don’t come. Robbe breaks away, turning to find Jens and Lucas have drifted apart from the group, lost in their own little world. Sander takes this opportunity to stand behind Robbe, snaking his arms around the shorter boy’s neck. It’s so comforting, so warm, that for a moment Robbe wonders how he ever lived without Sander.

At some point, the countdown starts, and Robbe glances over to where Jens had been earlier, but he’s nowhere to be found. He looks at Sander, but the blond just shrugs.

Beside them, Moyo and Noor are scooting closer to each other. The countdown hits ten, and Sander grabs Robbe’s hands, intertwining their fingers as he joins in with the crowd.

“Five, four, three, two, one!” Sander pulls Robbe in close, bringing him into a sweet, slow kiss. Robbe lets his eyes flutter closed, melting under the warmth of Sander’s body pressing against his.

In between kisses, Sander whispers to him, “happy new year,” breathless and excited. Robbe can only smile back, overwhelmed by how in love he is.

After a few more quick kisses, Robbe pulls back just enough so that they’re noses are touching. “Happy new year, Sander.”

  
  
  


Lucas is only on his second drink, but he’s already feeling a bit tipsy. He’s shouldered between Arthur and Yann on a ratty couch in God-knows-who’s basement, watching his friends celebrate the impending new decade.

Chloe gets off the couch to dance, and Yann turns to him, smiling. “You ready for the new year, man?”

Lucas lets his eyes wander over the sea of people as he replies, trying to find Eliott. “I’m pretty excited about everything new happening, but I’m not sure it has much to do with the year.” He sees Eliott standing by the far wall, and smiles.

Yann follows his gaze, rolling his eyes at his friend. “You’re so in love, it’s unbearable. I want something like that.” Lucas’ brow furrows in confusion.

He turns to face Yann. “You don’t have that with Chloe?” On the other side of him, he feels Arthur and Alexia get off the couch to dance. Yann just shrugs, taking a drink from his beer.

Someone new sits down where Arthur had been, and Lucas doesn’t need to look to know it’s Eliott. He sinks back onto his boyfriend immediately, sighing as Eliott runs a hand through his hair. Yann points at them with his beer.

“See, that’s what I want, that comfort of really knowing someone. I just don’t think I have that with Chloe.” He takes another drink, looking out at everyone dancing. From somewhere in the middle of the crowd, a countdown is starting. Lucas sees Chloe, who doesn’t seem to be moving back toward Yann anytime soon.

“Well, I can’t promise much,” Eliott chimes in, “but if you want I’ll give you a new year’s kiss.” At this, Yann cracks a smile.

“And here I thought you were my boyfriend,” Lucas says, trying to sound offended but unable to keep himself from giggling.

Eliott takes his hand out of Lucas’ hair, offering it to Yann to hold. “Surprise, I’ve actually been trying to woo Yann all along.”

The crowd gets louder as they get closer and closer to zero. Without letting go of Yann’s hand, Eliott shifts so that he’s on top of Lucas. “Don’t worry, I’ll still give you one last kiss.” Beside them, Yann is out of breath from laughter.

Lucas hears the crowd scream, “Three, two, one,” and then feels Eliott’s lips on his, rough and electric, and he doesn’t care about anyone else in the room anymore. Eliott lets go of Yann and brings his hand back to Lucas’ hair, gently tugging as their kiss deepens.

Eventually, the two break away long enough for Lucas to notice Yann is no longer on the couch. Eliott laughs, nodding towards the kitchen. Lucas turns his head to see Yann and Emma making out, discarded beers on the kitchen counter behind them.

“Happy new year,” Eliott says, bringing Lucas’ attention back to him. He gives his boyfriend another peck.

“A very happy new year, I think.”

  
  
  


As Isak flips the channel again, he feels Even stir in his lap, shifting to get more comfortable on the sofa. They’d made plans to go out with the boys to celebrate, but Even had gotten a nasty cold from filming, so they’re staying in for the night. Isak doesn’t mind at all, happy sit in and listen to Even’s running commentary on whatever NRK is playing.

Isak’s phone buzzes on the table, and he squints to make out who it’s from. Jonas. Even shifts again, grabbing the phone and unlocking it with ease. Even holds it in front of him so that Isak can read over his shoulder.

_ Hey, happy New Year’s man! Hope you and Even are having a good night in. The boys and Eva all say hi. See you next decade! _

Isak smiles, pulling Even a little closer to his chest. “We really have the best friends, huh?”

Even nods, lowering his arms as he types out a quick response. He locks Isak’s phone after sending it, setting it back onto the table. While his hand is there, he grabs the mug of hot chocolate Isak had made him earlier. “It’s gonna be cold, you know,” Isak tells him.

“Still chocolate though,” he responds, taking a sip. “You know what would go great with this?” Isak hums. “Cardamom toast.” They both laugh at this.

“We can have toast,” Isak tells him, “but I’m not letting _you_ make it.” He feels Even’s laugh more than hears it; a low rumble that spreads through his entire body. It fills Isak with so much warmth that he can’t help but beam, gazing down at his boyfriend.

“You’re never gonna let me cook again, are you?” Isak snorts, letting out a quiet, “God no.” Even shakes his head, still smiling. “That’s okay, I like when you cook.”

They fall back into a calm quiet, Even sipping at his drink while Isak goes back to channel surfing. Eventually, he stumbles on a countdown clock to New Year’s, which is ticking down the last seconds of the year.

Even sets down his mug and turns to face Isak. “You know, it’s a tradition to kiss someone on New Year’s.”

“Oh, is it?” Isak replies, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“It is. So, do you have anyone to kiss?” On the screen, the counter hits 10 seconds. Isak shakes his head. “Really? Neither do I, what a shame.”

Isak huffs, pulling Even closer to him by his waist. “Just shut up and kiss me,” he says, and Even is happy to oblige.

  
  
  


Lucas spots the cute boy from earlier, Jens, right as the countdown starts. He looks back at his friends; Kes with an arm around Olivia, Jayden on the other side of him. Liv and the girls are here somewhere too, but Lucas isn't worried about them. 

Kes tilts his head to the side, grinning.  “See anyone you like?” He asks. Lucas shrugs, glancing away as he feels a blush creep onto his cheeks.

Jayden raises his eyebrows. “Lucas? The guy with standards higher than me on a Friday?” He and Kes look at Lucas expectantly.

Lucas just shrugs again. “Maybe,” he says, as chill as possible. Internally, he’s panicking. He’d decided sometime between Christmas and the bus to Antwerp that his New Year’s resolution was to come out, but now he’s terrified. He wants them to know, is dying for them to know, but suddenly he doesn’t feel ready.

Kes looks him in the eye. “You should go for it, man.” His tone is light, but his gaze is serious. Lucas knows this is his chance, that Kes is giving him an opening, but he’s not sure if he should take it. He thinks back to his conversation with Jens on the balcony.

_ “So, you have anyone to kiss at midnight?” Jens asks, taking another hit. Lucas shakes his head, grabbing the blunt again. _

_ “Really? Pretty face like yours? I thought everyone would be lining up for you.” He says it with a smirk, a look in his eye Lucas can’t quite place. Across the room, someone calls for Jens. _

_ He sighs. “Just so you know,” he says, taking the blunt from Lucas, “I have no one to kiss either.” _

It had been a clear invitation, and now Lucas has to decide whether he’s going to take it.

“So,” Jayden starts, interrupting Lucas’ train of thought, “who’s the lucky lady tonight?”

Lucas takes a deep breath. He can do this. Without pulling his eyes away from Jens, he replies, “I’ll show you.”

He walks through the crowd, ignoring his friends’ shouts of encouragement. Jens turns toward him right as Lucas nears him, the crowd counting closer and closer to zero. He stops in front of Jens at five seconds.

He grabs him by the neck at four and asks, “Still got no one?”

Jens puts his hands on Lucas’ waist at three.

Replies, “I do now,” at two.

Kisses him crazy at one.

Lucas isn’t sure he’s ever felt anything like this before. Jens is tough and hard and intense in a way no girl has ever come close to. Lucas feels himself melt into the kiss, lets Jens take full control of the situation. He never wants this to end.

Eventually, they break apart, if only to get air. Lucas moves to kiss Jens again, but stops as he hears a wolf whistle behind him. Jens raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side at the newcomers. Reluctantly, Lucas turns around to face the boys and Olivia.

“That,” Jayden says, “was pretty fucking epic. That’s one hell of a way to come out, bro.”

Behind him, Jens laughs. “Damn, if I knew we had an audience, I would have put on a show.”

Lucas lets out a soft laugh; his cheeks still feel hot. He shifts his gaze to Kes, waiting for his best friend to reply.

Kes just grabs Lucas by the shoulder, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. “Fuck, man,” he says, and Lucas can practically hear him smiling. “I mean, talk about starting the year off with a bang.” He pulls back slightly, lowering his voice for just Lucas to hear. “I’m proud of you, bro.”

He lets go, throwing an arm around Olivia, who smiles at him, mouthing a “congrats” before turning her attention back to Kes. Lucas is elated.

There’s a tap on Lucas’ shoulder, and he spins around to find Jens beaming at him. “That,” he says, cupping Lucas’ face, “was the sweetest shit. Seriously.” He leans down and gives Lucas a brief kiss. “This year’s off to a great start.”

Lucas smiles into their next kiss, slow and soft. “Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd whip up something to celebrate the new decade! new year, new skam seasons!
> 
> if y'all liked this fic please let me know, leave some kudos below, and have a great 2020!
> 
> (also idk if any of you have seen caleb gallo, but the bit where eliott's kissing lucas while holding yann's hand is from a scene in the show that cracks me up)


End file.
